Damon
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: Damon's POV, since his arriving to Mystic Falls, when he meets Elena in the Forest, dinner at Elena's home, Elena's slap... Do you see a future with me? I had seen it the second I laid eyes on you…


**Title**: Damon

**Synopsis**: Damon's POV, since his arriving to Mystic Falls, when he meets Elena in the Forest, dinner at Elena's home, Elena's slap...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries it belongs to L. J. Smith and the CW.

**Rated**: M

**This is me rambling about Damon's thoughts at his arrive to Mystic Falls**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

Here I was, back in Mystic Falls. Lying in the middle of the road, thinking about Katherine, from time to time I came here to think. When I heard footsteps, I stood up suddenly. And now I was seeing _her_ at a spring break party of high school kids. _She_ was human. Although _she_ looked exactly like Katherine.

"Katherine" I whispered

"Ummh, no, mmm, I'm Elena" responded without any fear.

"Oh, you… you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." Yes _she_ looked like Katherine but _she_ was different, _she_ irradiated light. Those chocolate eyes, and that perfect olive skin. Surrounded by LIGHT.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" and you didn't see me lying in the middle of the road I thought.

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." Yes, it's boring thought, but always keep coming back here to think about her. "

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." _she_ went on to say.

"About what? May I ask?"

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants."

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" _she_ said mischievously.

"Hmm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." that's exactly what I thought Katherine was for me.

"So, what do you want?"

I want you, I was about to say but I heard horn, her parents came to pick _her_ up. _She_, _she_ who had really rock my world. But yet I couldn't let myself think that I loved her. Because my brain and stubbornness kept trying to rationalize that my reason for being back in Mystic Falls was Katherine.

"It's my parents."

"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena."

I had to let her go wasn't ready to love her "yet", I remembered Katherine, I still hoped to get her out of that tomb, I didn't want a human replacement, at least that's what I said to myself, but from that time I couldn't get _her_ out of my mind or my heart, _she_ was so like Katherine but so different at the same time, I already loved _her_ and not for looking like Katherine but because _she_, because _she_ was Elena. _She_ was different, I couldn't explain it, _she_ was just different. _She_ was full of light.

I heard a car hit the water, I don't care I told myself, I don't care about one or a few humans. I kept thinking about Katherine, and about _her_... I wasn't going to see _her_ again, though I was dying to do it again. Well... I gave up to my unconscious desire, at least I wouldn't let _her_ I see me.

Well... now I know I had screwed it up when I compelled _her_ to forget the first time we met and I was wrong when I heard the car hit the water and decided to do nothing. Imagine my surprise when I found out the car had been hers and Stefan was the hero...

At the cemetery when I saw _her_ writing in her journal I know I shouldn't have scared _her_, but I did... I wasn't thinking... since _her_ mere presence caused me to be anything but rational, and Stefan was there avoiding _she_ to fall down second time, and avoiding _her_ hurt herself even more, why do I limit myself to watch _her_, why? Why did I let her fell down, why? I should have intervened, I should have prevented my "brother" was the one who avoided her falling down for a second time, I should have saved _her_ from falling at all. But my attitude was another example of the power _she_ already had over me; I was petrified just about seeing her, hearing her speak made me just to stay frozen and watching _her_...

By the time I realized what I was doing it was too late. Stefan and _she_ had met, and I couldn't let him have _her_, 145 years ago I had promised him an eternity of misery and I had to keep my promise. I attack Vicky, and I let her alive, why? To annoy my little brother... I am what I am because of him, not that I don't like being what I am but... I wanted to die, without Katherine I wanted to die... and now _she_ was here and I wasn't going to let _her_ to be his, maybe _she_ might get hurt. So I decided to tell Stefan that I was going to stay... if he stayed ... and I told him in my own way:

"Damon." Stefan says with a sigh. He have already noticed that I'm here, well he had taken a little bit long this time. I have already killed two people and he hadn't realized it was me...

"Hello, brother." I say with a smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" He ask buy why so much rambling, why not go to the heart of the matter, the reason he's here: _Elena_...

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" Before you, brother, but that I wasn't going to say... he didn't know that Katherine was alive but buried in a tomb... which I wasn't going to tell him neither...

"I couldn't miss your first day at school." I made my way to the bookseller, talking nonsense, if he wants to talk nonsense I'm going to go with the flow... "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you." if he wants to talk nonsense, let's talk nonsense... "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Oh God, he's getting angry... I thought I was impulsive...

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Watching Elena... dicking... while I think how to take Katherine out from the tomb...

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." He told me why the hell he doesn't accept what we are? We're on top of the food chain.

"Ah. That can be a problem… for you."

"Why are you here now?" Mmm now if we are talking about, but I will not say, the hero will be Katherine...

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena." and I smiled, I wonder why he doesn't realize that this time I saw her first, what I'm thinking... yes I saw her first, but I returned for Katherine. "She took my breath away. Elena… She's a dead ringer for Katherine… Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?

"She's not Katherine." I already know that, I thought, _she_ is unique, _she_ is different.

"Well, let's hope not." Obviously, I knew _she_ is not Katherine I'm not that stupid "We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" I want to provoke him. I want him to realize that he provoked me first, he didn't want to be alone ok then he isn't alone...

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" He shouted angrily.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" He turned around in order I couldn't see what was happening, his vampire features emerging. "I can." I said. But I would never hurt _her_ I couldn't...

"I said stop!" He shouted angrily pounced on me and we went flying through the window, fell on the floor and stood up wondering where I was.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face" imitating his gesture "thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." I said, I was more than fun. I cannot lie sometimes I like to annoy my brother.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan stated with angry expression.

"I take that as an invitation." I was smiling.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." He said very possessive.

"Where's your ring?" he looked at his finger "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." As he gulped "Relax. It's right here." I said returning him the ring, he's my brother and I love him, I was just a little bit jealous... so I take him by the neck and throw him against the garage. And I had already made many mistakes. Too many mistakes. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." I said as I walked into the house, whistling.

I jealousy gnawed me thinking Stefan had met _her_. And it looked like _she_ was fond him. But why I was jealous... I didn't have to be... after all I loved Katherine. Well maybe I was a little fond about _her_... but... Well what I was going to do, and I had screwed it... the only thing I could do was being around and watch that _she_ was happy, safe, I had no hope with _her_, but I rather say that I didn't wanted to have hope with _her_. I don't know how before I could even think to hurt _her_. After all, I loved Katherine, had to let _her_ to be happy. Katherine was soon to be out from the tomb where she was locked up, I was going to free her from that bloody thomb, and I would be her hero.

And on the grill, telling me that mean while I freed Katherine from the tomb... I had to be content with the sad blonde blue eyed cheerleader... mmm I needed someone to help me get in where I couldn't... someone vulnerable enough with which a smile would be enough... and a smile was enough, I made her smile... I'm enjoying this town again... it seems that the blonde is as alone as I am... I didn't have Katherine, and I neither had _her_... _her_... _her_.

And truth to be told I didn't want Stefan close to her, or near Katherine... hell I didn't even want him around Mystic Falls... don't want him around at the time I free Katherine from the thomb...

Well that I was here to get Katherine out from the tomb... didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun... and that was the reason of being with the blonde... Caroline she was called... mmm my own cheerleader... and the best thing was she was _her_ friend; another way to be close...

Oh God there _she_ is looking for Stefan... this time I will not scare _her_...

"Stefan? Stefan?" and entered without being opened, I insist, is s_h_e afraid sometimes? ...

I called forth my crow and made it get into the house... nop even with that, she wasn't scared too much, she turned and bumped into me. I secretly inhale her aroma, cherry and vanilla hmm, so different to Katherine's ginger and lemon.

"I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…" she turned back, the door is closed, and I had closed it "open." _she_ doubts

"You must be Elena." I say, smiling... this time I will not make _her_ forget that knows me... "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." she hesitates... what the hell Stefan told her, that I didn't exist?

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." This time he had gone too far away, denying me, mmm it is not right "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?" mmm, this house full of antiques... well the very same house is an antique.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" _she_ questioned intrigued

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" I say... hopefully _she_ will go away from him, for not telling _her_ the truth... _she_ shakes her head... I knew it he didn't tell _her_. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes' conversation yet." On the other hand I had told _her_, _she_ looked like someone... ok, then I made _her_ forget but...

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." _She_ closes and opens her eyes, shrugs, each movement makes _her_ scent trip around the room. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." _She_ nods "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." She told me. Well I have no proof of otherwise possible... my relationship with Katherine almost ended with Rosalyn's death... or it was that there was no relationship... or it ended after the Founder's ball... or when she was caught because of Stefan…. or when I thought she was killed... or when I realized she wasn't dead but buried... or it hasn't end?

"I'm a fatalist." I say rolling my eyes... "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says, he doesn't seem to like I've spent time alone with _her_.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" She walked towards him says.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" I tell my brother... what's the matter with him? He shouldn't hide things from the girl he loves... "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." God, I never imagined that where are my brother's manners? That was rude...

"Yeah, I should probably go." She says not wanting to contradict him... God where is Elena? the girl I met in the woods "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too," I take _her_ hand, God, I regret making _her_ forget... "Elena." I kiss _her_ hand, trying to look into _her_ eyes.

I can see all the jealousy that gesture aroused Stefan, and because when _she_ received my kiss smiled... he just stands there swallowing all his wrath... he know, he isn't stronger than me... he never has been... and also we won't give a show in front of her.

"Stefan… Stefan?

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." I said evoking in my mind the first we met in the forest. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?" He asked me, anxious, easy I don't feed of _her_, or kiss _her_, or anything else...

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." I however, don't want to feed her, at least at first... again those thoughts... nooo, I love Katherine...

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" he asked.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I'm not going to say that Katherine is still alive... I won't say... okay, I know that time he saw _her_ first, but made no move until Rosalyn died… he didn't make a move until I had already challenged father in order to be with her ... this time I saw her first, but he made his move first... I have no choice to let him keep the girl. Or maybe?... No I have to get Katherine out of the tomb...

"I know you."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Vicky recognized me, I told him that if he doesn't eat well, compulsion doesn't work… mmm, let's annoy Stefan a little bit... come on what stops me from having fun while I get Katherine out from the tomb... let's see if I scare Stefan a little and he leaves town...

"Um… I don't... I don't know how, but... your face. Excuse me. Sorry." She insists, mmm that's it, I chase her, she ran away from me to the roof... she starts yelling stop at the ledge.

"You really have to stop screaming." She has to stop yelling... I'm not going to let her jump... it isn't good to waste the food.

"No, please, stop. Don't..." mmm, yep she knows that I was the one who attacked her.

"Shh. I got you..."

"No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." No, I won't drop her... I covered her mouth to keep her from shouting. And it's because she doesn't let me stare at her eyes I cannot use compulsion ... "Listen carefully, you'll stop screaming and the last thing I'll whisper you, will be the only thing you remember… Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Stefan came to the rescue ... mmm, I remember the years when I had to keep him to going on a killing spree...

"Let her go."

"Shh. really? Ok." I said and pretend that I'm going to throw her.

"No!"

"No, no, no!"

"Ugh! Relax." I throw Vicky to him.

"What's happening?" Vicky anguished sobs... the good thing is that I'm not going to leave her permanently damaged... then I'm going to take all that anxiety she's experiencing or I just drain her all...

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might." I said sarcastically... "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicky said from the floor where she is in her knees.

"Are you sure about that?" I bend down to be at her height "Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." She said pulling away from me.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

"Don't." Stefan is scared...

"It was Stefan."

"Don't."

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to you." I said using compulsion.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." said my distressed brother.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." I remove the bandage to Vicky, she growls out of pain "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." I throw her to Stefan "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Vicky is still sobbing as he tries to resist his cravings... "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming vampire through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" what I want is you to get out of Mystic Falls...

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." mmm, that sounds quite tempting but I don't want to get rid of him that way, he's my brother and I love him believe it or not...

"Huh. Huh. Wow." great speech "Come here, sweetheart."

"No!"

"It's OK." I whispered in her ear. "Vicky, everything is ok, you were attacked by an animal in the woods the other day, you are disoriented because of the drugs, you were wandering around, you don't know what happened, or where you are and Stefan found you, ok." mmm, well maybe I'll make him look like the hero he wants to be... see I'm not that bad.

"What happened?" Vicky says. "Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"You Okay?"

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." And she leaves.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot." Shall I tell him… no, I won't say I'm here to let Katherine out from the tomb... "Give Elena my best."

Well it looks like my little brother is still as stubborn as ever... mmm there's my blonde cheerleader... going to play a little... I'm here... I'm here now... and now

"Oh... whoa."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I smirked at her. She sighs... mmm.

"No, it's fine. Um… I was hoping I'd see you again." … mmm, she likes me. I know that.

"I know."

"Cocky much?"

"Very much." and instead of getting angry she smiles at me... and that's was so easy, I'm in... mmm... she tastes good… mmm... in every way.

Mmm she is scared. She try to run away... this is not good... well there are few that are not scared in the morning... "Good Morning."

"Please... Don't!"

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." She hits me with the lamp, she throws me a jeweler... mmm I didn't want to do this.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" and she throws pillow cover with her delicious blood, I smell it, I inhale its aroma.

"This could have gone a completely different way…" I say. My face changes, I'm over her again and I had to use compulsion "You aren't going to say anything about I'm a vampire... because you know that last night you liked me feeding of you... so things will continue as before... you like me, and the sex is great... and if someone asks you don't know a thing" I said as I got my hand on her crotch and exciting her again... so much... that she skip school.

"Aaah!"

I spent the morning fucking and feeding from her. She enjoyed it.

"You know I'm the captain of the cheerleaders team and I cannot miss training..." I pouted

"You can be late... for me" I put on my best puppy eyes... "just a little more and I'll drive you"

And I drive her and there's my subconscious betraying me again... ELENA... I raised my eyebrows and smiled... what I would give away just because I want _she_ was the one that got off the car after kissing me. Nooo, I love Katherine, I love Katherine, I love Katherine, I began repeating myself over and over again, trying to convince my heart and my brain of something I was beginning to believe was not true. I didn't love Katherine, did I? Or perhaps I had never loved her, I don't know, maybe my love wasn't as strong as I want to think it was... But the truth is that _she_ was already sealed in my heart and in my mind. My heart was already hers... although _she_ doesn't want it.

I went home to wait for Stefan in his room, while as entertaining reading, I chose one of his diaries... "How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" he just stood right there, staring at me "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." He runs at vampire speed and rips the diary out of my hands...

"What are you doing here?" He tells me angrily while he ties the leather notebook.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and..." Yes, I don't know if he will be around when I free Katherine from the tomb, I'll better be in peace with him. "I want us to start over… We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother… and if you want to live a normal, happy human life… then I want that for you... Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." I tried to keep a straight face but can't do it. What I had said it is not far from what I really want but... I cannot help annoying Stefan.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't." it's the truth. Before we didn't fight this much... he had always lived caring about appearances, thinking of what people will say, until, Katherine, and after we became vampires that SELFISHNESS that wasn't there before... Katherine… was magnified. "I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." The truth cannot help but imagine her with only her underwear, or even better completely naked... again thinking about it... NO. I LOVE KATHERINE. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." And I'm running to find Caroline... if I don't want to compel her too often, I'll better be the perfect boyfriend for a few moments...

Then we drop at Elena's with a bought cake, I should assume that the blonde cheerleader didn't cook...

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena says.

"Hope you don't mind." I say smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." I say with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" There is that irrational and stupid jealousy again... he doesn't understand that I love Katherine and besides that I have my own cheerleader, he doesn't understand that the women are always who choose whom they want to love and we can't do anything...

"Get in here." Caroline tells me...

"We're just... finishing up." He says insists that I should go... he thinks I am going to be stealing his girl... his carbon copy of Katherine...

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena tells me with that angelic smile of hers... I stared at her... and finally came in the house...

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." A compliment directed to the house because I shouldn't tell _her_ how beautiful and full of light I think _she_ is...

The dinner is over, we ate dessert and went to the living room to talk. Bla, bla, bla... nonsense shitty talk.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." I say with a smile... God, who are you and what you did to Elena, the girl I met in the woods?

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died… Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase… She used to be way more fun… And I say that with complete sensitivity…"

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

I'll help Elena with the dishes... I'm not ashamed that she sees that I have good reflexes and I'm fast, so I throw her a glass.

"One more."

"Oh, thank you." I throw it to her. _She_ didn't catch it, but I do... and when _she_ smiles peace floods my soul. "Nice save."

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile… which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" she gave me a plate.

"Mmhmm." I nod and helped _her_ put the dish in the dishwasher

"How did she die?"

"In a fire... Tragic fire." Actually she isn't dead, she's trapped...

"Recently?"

145 years and counting "It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

Exactly like you… I thought remaining silent for a moment "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive.

"So which one of you dated her first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Although I dated her first, he saw her first... and she love him first... Elena is sad, and goes to fold the placemats and napkins... "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice…You looked miserable…"

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun... Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it…Quit… move on… Problem solved… Ta-da."

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." God is the last thing I wanted was to make _her_ sad.

"I'm sorry." _She_ said, wait, what is that for?... I frown. "About Katherine." I looked at her surprised I wasn't expecting it... I think the girl of the woods is back... "You lost her, too." I stay silent, I don't know what to say... that's what I like about her, the ability to empathize with a complete stranger...

"Hey. Need some help?"

"Sure, why not?"

I go to the living room, Stefan is trying to convince Caroline to take her scarf of, she won't take it off.

_"Good afternoon, Caroline, I brought you a gift, we will go to dinner at Elena's house" I say as I put the scarf on her neck "you cannot take it off, you don't want to take it off, until we are alone you and me, at your home" I compelled her. She has to cover that horrible bite I think I had gone too far. Well is because I was mad with her being afraid of me. And when I'm angry I do not think, I just get revenge, and I think I bit her too many times. Good thing the other bites are going to be covered by the clothes... _

_"I cannot take it off." She repeated, compulsion works. "Thank you."_

_After I bite her, I use compulsion in order to stop her from nagging, she thanks me... _

"That's a really nice scarf."

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline smiles at Stefan.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You ok?"

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on her scarf." The scarf that she cannot take off so they do not see the bites on her neck. It doesn't suits me that Stefan persuades me to tell her to take off the scarf.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes." I tell Caroline to make her go to the kitchen and she isn't here with us. "Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline says and then she laugh.

"For me?" I see her with puppy eyes but if that does not work I will compel her.

"Hmm... I don't think so." I use my power over her to make her turn to look at my eyes.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." I compelled her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." I told her and she before going to the kitchen, gives me a kiss, God does she has to be such a kissing bug.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet." Stefan scolds me "She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Everyone except Elena, well _she_ will be with me too but not in that way _she_ will be my princess of darkness, again thinking that, nooo, Katherine is my princess of darkness she wanted she and I were together, she showed me how to be a vampire .

"All right, you've had your fun." Stefan told me "You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." I told him he has to keep thinking that I have no humanity, even I have to think I don't have humanity because if I accept that I have humanity everything can fall apart, my desire to find Katherine and be her hero or my desire to share eternity with _her_, nooo if I'm going to have Katherine that I don't have to want to have her and we saw what happened to Rosalyn.

The next day during the first game of the season.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I came to stand behind Elena. Sometimes my own heart makes me bad plays, I need to be around her, I need her to love me.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." I whisper.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." I said trying to make _her_ feel sorry for me.

"That could be a sign." _She_ told me, that means that even she is my brother's girlfriend I still have hope.

"Well, she's awfully young." I tell her to keep complaining about Caroline.

"Not much younger than you are." she told me, if she knew...

"Yes" I answer her as it is the truth. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and… that means something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." I said apologetically.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right." I smiled mischievously "I do have other intentions, but so do you." I said. Oh god, I'm dying to kiss her.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." I said mischievously "I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?" she tells me, mmm why did I erase her memory in the forest?

"I get to you." I said seriously "You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." _she_ moves away... but I cannot resist and start to compel _her_ because I really want _her_ to let me _kiss_ her. "And right now... You want to kiss me." and I tried to kiss her and the only thing I get is a slap.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here… but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." I know that I am not my idiot brother.

And I felt pathetic, I tried to kiss _her_ and what I received was a slap. Maybe after that I should have gone to Mystic Falls and not return until _she_ died, but my subconscious betrayed me once again persuading me to repeat myself the lie that I had insisted to believe for 145 years I loved Katherine and was going to get out of that tomb. _She_ wasn't important, _she_ wasn't the one I loved. However I couldn't get away from _her_, couldn't stand the thought of not seeing _her_ again. And in the morning I woke up thinking about _her_ and at night I went to sleep thinking about _her_. I close my eyes and her cherries and vanilla scent fills my nostrils. Sometimes I thought I couldn't be more pathetic, in love AGAIN my brother's girl.


End file.
